My Daddy
by Billaster
Summary: /ONESHOT/ Perdebatan Near dan Ciel mengenai ayah mereka. Warning: OOC! Slight: SebasL. Don't like, don't read!


**A Crossover Fic **

**Death Note x Kuroshitsuji**

**Disclaimer: Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. Kuroshitsuji belong to Yana Toboso.**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Family, Friendship**

**Warning: OOC. Slight SebasL. **

**Don't like, don't read. I've warned you. **

**Enjoy..**

**My Daddy**

**By**

**Billaster**

Bila kalian ingin tahu, akan aku beritahu. Bahwa suasana saat ini sangat menegangkan.

"Ayahku selalu bergerak dengan cepat dan telaten untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku"

"Ayah saya bisa memecahkan kasus-kasus sulit dengan cepat dan telaten tanpa bergerak sedikitpun"

Dahi anak berambut kelabu berkedut. Diikuti senyuman tanpa dosa si anak albino. Satu meja. Dua kursi. Duduk berseberangan. Beradu argumen. Saling membanggakan ayah mereka. Oh bukan, lebih tepatnya sosok yang sudah mereka anggap sebagai ayah sendiri. Ciel Phantomhive dan Nate River, sedang membanggakan kedua ayahnya.

"Begitu. Ayahku selalu menemaniku sampai aku tertidur. Ayahku sangat perhatian padaku" Kedutan di dahi Ciel menghilang. Digantikan oleh seringai kemenangan di wajahnya.

Nate River atau yang biasa dipanggil Near menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tidak begitu mengerti arti dibalik seringai Ciel. "Benarkah? Wah, ayah saya selalu membiarkan saya tidur sendiri agar mandiri"

"Kasihan. Rupanya ayahmu tidak begitu mempedulikanmu ya. Haha" Ciel tertawa mengejek.

Dahi Near berkedut sebentar. Ia tak terima pernyataan pemuda didepannya. Namun kedutan didahinya tak berlangsung lama. Digantikan dengan tatapan datar diwajah imutnya.

"Ayah saya peduli pada saya. Dia hanya sedikit sibuk"

"Oh yeah? Ayahku juga sibuk kok, asal kau tahu"

"Benar. Ayahmu sibuk. Disibukkan olehmu yang bermanja-manja dengannya. Ya kan, anak manja?" Near menyeringai. Seraya memberikan tatapan mengejeknya kepada Ciel.

"Apa kau bilang?! Maaf saja aku tidak manja" Lagi-lagi dahi Ciel berkedut. Dia sungguh tak terima dibilang anak manja.

"Lalu apa namanya kalau bukan anak manja?"

"Sudah aku katakan aku bukan anak manja. Ayahku selalu menuruti permintaanku itu wajar. Sudah kewajibannya seperti itu. Oh atau jangan-jangan kau iri padaku?"

"Untuk apa saya iri padamu?" Near memainkan rambutnya. Tatapan bertanya tak luput olehnya.

Ciel menyeringai. "Ya kau pasti iri. Aku yakin ayahmu yang tidak peduli padamu pasti jarang menuruti permintaanmu iya kan?"

Dahi Near berkedut. "Sudah saya bilang ayah saya itu peduli pada saya. Dan asal kau tahu, ayah saya juga pasti akan menuruti permintaan saya jika saya meminta. Sayangnya saya bukan anak manja sepertimu. Dan oh jangan samakan ayah saya dengan ayahmu. Ayah saya detektif nomor satu sedunia sedangkan ayahmu itu hanyalah butler. Saya mengerti sudah kewajiban butler menuruti 'perintah' tuannya. Dan satu lagi. Saya tidak pernah iri denganmu"

Ciel menggeram. Tatapannya berkilat marah. "Apa katamu?! Ayahku bukan butler biasa. Ayahku itu butler serba bisa. Butler terhebat didunia. Ayahku bisa membuat berbagai macam makanan yang luar biasa enaknya hanya dalam hitungan menit. Ayahku juga sangat-sangat pintar. Wawasannya luas. Ayahku bisa membangun istana dalam semalam. Ayahku bisa membunuh ribuan musuh hanya dengan pisau dan garpu. Ayahku bisa mengerjakan hal apapun. Bahkan hal yang mustahil yang tidak bisa dikerjakan oleh manusia biasa"

Near menghentikan pergerakan tangannya yang melilit anak rambutnya sejenak. Mencerna kata-kata yang Ciel katakan barusan. 'Tidakkah itu mustahil? Pasti Ciel hanya membual' Pikir Near.

"Oh benarkah? Kau pikir saya percaya? Itu mustahil"

"Bukankah sudah aku bilang ayahku bisa mengerjakan sesuatu yang mustahil?"

"Dan haruskah saya percaya padamu?"

"Terserah"

Hening sejenak. Ciel mengalihkan pandangannya dari Near. Sedangkan Near mulai memelintir rambutnya lagi sambil kembali membuka percakapan mereka yang baru saja dilanda keheningan.

"Apa kau tahu?"

Ciel kembali memandang Near. "Tahu apa?"

Setelah mendapat respon dari Ciel, Near dengan senang hati melanjutkan."Ayah saya itu keren sekali"

Ciel mendengus pelan. "Ayahku lebih keren"

"Ayah saya itu hebat"

"Ayahku lebih hebat"

"Ayah saya itu tampan"

"Ayahku lebih tampan"

"Oh benarkah?"

"Cih tentu saja. Ayahku jauh jauh jauh lebih tampan dari ayahmu. Ayahku jauh lebih berkharisma daripada ayahmu"

"Begitu? Apa kau pikir ada yang bisa menyaingi rambut ayah saya yang sangat keren itu? Rambut hitam sekelam malam berantakan yang begitu mempesona" Near menerawang jauh, membayangkan rambut dari sosok ayahnya tersebut.

"Tentu saja rambut belah tengah ayahku" Ciel menjawab dengan bangga.

"Belah tengah, eh?" Near tertawa mengejek.

"Apa? Rambut berantakan ayahmu tak akan bisa menyaingi rambut belah tengah ayahku yang membuat gadis-gadis berteriak histeris ketika ayahku lewat dihadapan mereka" Ciel melanjutkan "Badan ayahku juga proporsional. Bagus sekali"

"Badan ayah saya juga proporsional. Tinggi dan langsing"

"Hah? Kau bilang badan ayahmu itu proporsional? Ya, ayahmu memang tinggi tapi posturnya bungkuk, itu sangat mengganggu. Berbeda dengan ayahku yang posturnya tegap. Sangat jantan sekali. Dan lagi, mata ayahku tidak memiliki kantung mata seperti ayahmu yang membuatnya menjadi seperti panda"

Dahi Near berkedut kembali. Tidak terima ayahnya dijelek-jelekkan oleh Ciel. "Apa-apaan kau? Seenak saja menjelek-jelekkan ayah saya. Dan ayah saya selalu terlihat tampan dan jantan dimata saya. Setidaknya ayah saya lebih jenius dari ayahmu"

"Tidak. Ayahku lebih jenius dari ayahmu"

"Terserah. Yang penting ayah saya tidak bermuka mesum seperti ayahmu"

Emosi Ciel kembali memuncak. "AYAHKU ITU TIDAK MESUM TAHU!" Habis sudah kesabaran Ciel. Lagi-lagi Ciel mengalihkan pandangannya dari Near. Terlalu muak bertatapan dengan si bocah albino itu. Namun matanya menangkap sesuatu yang membuatnya terkejut. "...Se-Sebastian" gumamnya tidak percaya.

Melihat Ciel terkejut seperti itu, Near mulai penasaran dan mengikuti arah pandangan Ciel. Reaksi Near sama terkejutnya dengan Ciel. "Tidak mungkin. Itu tidak mungkin L. Tidak..." gumamnya tambah tidak percaya.

1..

2...

3...

"TIDAK MUNGKIN AYAHKU/SAYA GAAAAAAYYYYY" Teriak keduanya bersamaan.

GUBRAK

Ciel dan Near terjengkang dari kursinya. Pingsan dengan posisi yang sama sekali tidak elit setelah memandang kedua ayahnya.

Kedua ayahnya yang sedang berciuman dengan mesranya.

**-OWARI-**

**OMAKE**

Mello dan Matt menghampiri Ciel dan Near setelah mendengar teriakan keduanya yang memekakkan telinga.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka berdua? Kenapa pingsan begini? Hei Near, Ciel, bangun" Ujar Matt menundukkan dirinya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kedua badan mungil didepannya berupaya membangunkan mereka.

"O-oh tidak mungkin..." gumam Mello yang melihat pemandangan didepannya dengan tidak percaya. Sedetik kemudian..

GUBRAK

Mello pun jatuh pingsan dengan posisi yang sedikit lebih elit. Matt kebingungan dibuatnya. "He-hei Mello, bangun. Oh apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Penasaran, Matt pun mendongakkan kepalanya. Tada.. lagi-lagi yang dilihat olehnya adalah dua orang pemuda yang tengah berciuman. Dan salah satu dari mereka adalah ayahnya.

Matt cukup terkejut. Walaupun tidak separah tiga pemuda yang kini tengah pingsan. 'A-apa yang harus aku lakukan?' pikirnya. Pandangannya tertuju pada tiga pemuda yang kini pingsan dihadapannya. 'Sebaiknya aku lakukan ini saja'

GUBRAK

Dan Matt pun pura-pura pingsan. Dengan posisi yang elit tentunya.

"Wah wah.." gumam Sebastian seraya melihat empat orang pemuda pingsan akibat ulahnya. Setelah melepaskan ciumannya dari L tentunya.

"Sepertinya saya- bukan, kita telah memberikan tontonan yang tidak beredukasi untuk anak-anak ya, Sebastian-san" L menatap Matt, Mello, Near, dan Ciel dengan tatapan iba dan bersalah.

"Begitulah L-chan" Sebastian tersenyum lebar, sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah.

**END OMAKE**

**A/N**

Pertama-tama saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada readers yang telah membaca fic gaje ini. Berkenankah kalian memberikan saya saran, kritik, atau apapun? But, no flame please

Last but not least,

Review?

**Sign,**

**Billaster**


End file.
